


Щекотливое путешествие во времени

by rubyrummy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Ridiculous, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrummy/pseuds/rubyrummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по удивительной <a href="http://capkink.livejournal.com/810.html?thread=482346#t482346">заявке</a>: тот неловкий момент, когда что-то в лаборатории взрывается, ты отправляешься назад в прошлое и случайно оказываешься в спальне своего давно умершего отца, который жив, в добром здравии и жёстко трахает твоего парня.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Щекотливое путешествие во времени

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Awkward Time Travel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317325) by [JeannetteRankin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeannetteRankin/pseuds/JeannetteRankin). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> Бета — [hermits_united](http://hermits-united.diary.ru/).

Тони внезапно возник в центре лаборатории.

Стив, Брюс и Рид изумлённо уставились на него. Он выглядел слегка помятым, но целым. На лице отражались растерянность и беспокойство, что, вероятно, объяснялось двумя неожиданным путешествиям во времени в один день.

— Слава богу! — Стив пошёл к нему, чтобы обнять.

Тони выставил ладонь, оттолкнул Стива и обвиняюще ткнул тому в грудь пальцем.

— Ты! — Тони уставился на него так, будто не находил слов.

— Тони?

— Почему ты мне не сказал? Тебе не кажется, что это важно? Или ты надеялся, что я никогда не узнаю?

— Ты в порядке? — спросил сбитый с толку Стив.

— Может, ты думал, что я никогда не узнаю и тебе всё сойдёт с рук? Только — вот ведь какой ужас — я видел ТЕБЯ С НИМ. Я понимаю, тебя, скорее всего, сбила с толку вся эта хрень с прыжками во времени, но ведь было очевидно, что это рано или поздно случится. 

— О, — внезапно Стив почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. С того самого дня, когда впервые после пробуждения увидел Тони, он боялся этого разговора. Как же Стиву хотелось, чтобы ни Рида, ни Брюса сейчас здесь не было. — Так это был ты, ты появился в мастерской Говарда, когда мы — эм — были наедине?

— Да! Я!

— Ясно. Надеюсь, что тебе было не очень больно.

— Ты швырнул меня в стену! Я думал, что ты хочешь меня убить.

— Ты ворвался без спросу.

— Ты обозвал меня нацистом!

— Ну, тот, кто вломился до тебя, был нацистом.

Тони уставился на него, разинув рот.

— Мне кажется, ты мог хотя бы извиниться.

— Прости, что швырнул тебя в стену, если бы я знал, что это ты, то есть, если бы я знал тебя тогда, я бы никогда...

— Ты трахался с моим отцом!

Стив краем глаза заметил, что Брюс бесшумно уходит из лаборатории, утягивая за собой Рида. Точнее, руку Рида, все остальные части его тела остались на месте.

— Тони, — он не знал, что сказать. Но Тони, кажется, не замечал. Запустив пальцы в волосы, он метался туда-обратно между датчиками.

— Блядь. Увидеть отца голым! Он был совершенно гол, не говоря уж о том, что он ТРАХАЛ МОЕГО ПАРНЯ!

— Я знаю. Я там был.

— Он даже не поверил, когда я сказал, кто я такой.

— Я знаю.

— А потом он разозлился, когда я отказался говорить, кто моя мать.

Стив промолчал. Тони всё ещё расхаживал туда-сюда.

— Мысли я разумно, я бы соврал, чтобы мама не пострадала и вышла замуж за другого.

— Но тогда ты бы не родился.

— Мелочи! — Тони остановился. Теперь его волосы были как воронье гнездо.

— Тони, с тобой всё будет в порядке?

— Да. Что? Конечно. Я пойду домой. Увидимся позже.

Стив остался стоять в лаборатории вместе с тремя четвертями Рида Ричардса, не зная, как быть дальше.

 

***

Два дня спустя Стив читал книгу в кровати, когда Тони ворвался в спальню. С того самого дня в лаборатории Рида Стив его не видел. Он искал его, пару раз, но бессмысленно пытаться припереть Тони к стенке в собственном доме, напичканном датчиками, которые отслеживают каждое движение. Стив даже просил Джарвиса, но тот ответил, что к его сожалению не имеет права вмешиваться.

Тони подошёл к кровати. Стив не отводил взгляда от книги, даже не моргал. Он перевернул страницу.

Даже когда Тони откинул одеяло, забрался на кровать и прижался к нему, Стив продолжил делать вид, что читает. Он знал, что Тони занервничает, если на него сейчас взглянуть. И лишь когда Тони положил голову ему на грудь, Стив отложил книгу и запустил пальцы тому в волосы.

— Значит, ты и Говард, да?

— Да, — в любом случае, лгать было поздно, да Стив и не стал бы.

— У вас всё было серьёзно, да? — спросил Тони чуть дрогнувшим голосом.

— Я заботился о нём как о друге.

— Больше, чем обо мне.

— Нет, — просто ответил Стив. Даже нельзя сравнивать. Говарда было тяжело потерять, он все ещё по нему скучал. Но даже мысль о том, чтобы потерять Тони... Стив крепче обнял его.

Они долго лежали, мерно дыша.

— Мы никогда не трахались на столе в мастерской, — внезапно пожаловался Тони. Неуверенность исчезла из его голоса.

— А ты бы хотел?

— Ну, нет, не сейчас же. У меня всё ещё перед глазами стоит задница отца.

Стив засмеялся и обнял его за талию.

— Спи, Тони.


End file.
